The Bet
by CriminalOncer
Summary: A statement made by Reid leads Emily and Derek to make a bet to see who's the better player. Who wins? Set sometime in Season 4. ONE-SHOT! Rated T for language


**This is just a little something that popped in my mind after watching 52 Pickup for the 80,000th time. XD I just love Emily in that episode. Takes place a little bit after JJ got back. Still season 4. Demily...as always. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of this...I do not own them...I wish I did...I really really wish I did.**

"A pick up is basically just a profile." Reid says repeating his words from earlier. Derek smiles.

"That's why I'm so good at it. I'm king of profiling, and pickin' up all them sexy ladies." He says aiming a wad of paper toward the trash can. Emily laughs.

"Okay. Sure. Keep believing what you want." She says continuing to do her paperwork on the Alantic City case. Morgan throws a wad of paper at her. She catches it without flinching. "You aren't nearly as good as you think you are." She says. He laughs.

"Oh princess...you haven't seen the things I can do." He gloats.

"I'm sure they aren't much better than the things I can do." She says rolling her eyes. When she joined the team almost two years ago her and Morgan hit it off from the start.

"Haha...like you could do better than I could. You're too nerdy." He says. She smiles thinking about her other side no one on the team, maybe with the exception of Garcia and JJ, has seen yet. She could be sexy, and dangerous when she wants.

"I'm not always a nerd." She says standing up, and walking over to his trash can, and dropping some paper in it. "I can be sexy." She says with a grin. He rolls his eyes.

"I think you can be, but you won't be. Too scared." He says. She narrows her eyes.

"I'm not scared of anything Derek Morgan." Emily smirks.

"Lies. Male attention probably has you shaking in your boots." He says. She lets out a laugh.

"That explains why you don't scare me!" She says with a giant smile.

"Oh whatever princess! I still don't think you have any game." He smirks.

"This Friday. We'll all go out. I'll show you my game." She says giving him a challenging look.

"That a bet?" He asks.

"Do you want it to be?" she asks.

"25$ The one with the most numbers wins."

"50$" She says. He looks at her.

"And a shoulder rub everyday for a week!" He says.

"And paperwork for a week!" She says.

"Fine." he says.

"Fine." she responds. "Reid. Hold the money." Emily says turning to him. They both get out a fifty, and hand it to Reid. They both let out a huff, and turn around to walk away. Reid sits there at his desk looking at where she went, and where he went.

"What just happened?" Reid asks out loud. JJ stands at the rails above him.

"I think we get to see a pretty entertaining show this Friday." JJ says with a smile.

* * *

"So...what do you do with your Star Wars toys when you pick these imaginary guys up?" Derek asks with a smirk. Emily looks up and smiles at him.

"They don't ever seem to notice. Maybe the guys I pick up like to pay more attention to something much better than a Star Wars toy." Emily says with a smirk. Derek looks at her with a grin.

"How do you know they don't notice?" he asks. She smiles even wider.

"Well Derek...if your lover is paying attention to the action figures in your living room you aren't doing it right." Emily winks. Derek looks at her with wide eyes, then he coughs awkwardly. It suddenly got really hot in here. She stands with a stack of papers in her hands toward him. Before passing by his seat she stops and leans close to his ear. "My lovers...Derek...well, I make sure the only thing my lovers notice when they're with me...is how good they feel after I'm done with them." She says huskily. She stands, winks, and then walks to JJ's office leaving Morgan forgetting to breathe. Reid looks at Morgan who shifts in his seat.

"What did she say to you?" Reid asks noticing how the color has drained from Morgan's face, and his squirming. Morgan put his hand up, and stared in Emily's direction. She made sure her hips had an extra sway to them. He made sure to stare the whole way. Today was Friday. Tonight was the night. He had a feeling he was going to lose.

The club he chose was perfect. It was loud, and had a giant dance floor. It also had small rooms with booths in them perfect for groups. Sitting in the booth was the whole team...well except for Emily. "So you ready to lose?" JJ asks. Derek smiles.

"I'm ready to win." He says with a cocky smile, taking a sip of his beer. Small talk was made. Emily was told to be there by eleven so that they could compare numbers at twelve. Winner would be announced at twelve. At about ten thirty she walked in. Well...more like strutted. In the middle of taking a drink he saw Garcia smile wide. Everybody looked over to see Emily dressed in a skin tight red dress. Eyes dark, and lips bright red. Her shoes tall and black. Her hair was curled to perfection, and a wicked grin on her face. "Wow.." he says. She walks up to the table and takes her seat next to JJ across from Morgan, and Garcia.

"Hey guys!" She says with a smile. Hotch stares at the table, trying not to look at Prentiss. David smirks. Derek tries to keep his eyes on her face, and not her cleavage. She winks at him. "What time is it?" she asks Garcia. Garcia smiles.

"Ten till!" She replies with a large smile. The waiter walks over, and his eyes go wide at Emily. He sets down everybody elses drink, and looks at her.

"What would you like?" he asks Emily with a big smile. She throws a glance at Derek before smiling a bright smile at the waiter.

"Hmm..." she starts. She bites her lip, then lets go of it sliding her tongue across. "I think...three tequila shots to start me off." She says. He smirks. "That'll be my own personal bill." Emily says with a wink. The waiter smiles, and gives her another look over.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart." He says with a smile. The guy walks away, and Emily smiles.

"My drinks are paid for." She says high fiving JJ. Derek looks at her and gulps. David leans over to Hotch, and nudges him.

"Fifty on Prentiss." David says. Hotch looks at him, and smiles a little bit.

"Prentiss is gonna win Dave." Hotch says taking a drink. The guy comes back, and she downs all three shots with a cringe.

"You ready?" She asks Derek. He smiles at her.

"I'm always ready baby." He says. They stand, and Garcia calls time. They part ways, but stay in sight of the team.

* * *

"Really?" Emily asks the guy she's talking too in a flirty tone. The conversation isn't that interesting, but she's getting ready to get her eighth number of the night. Turning her head she sees him across the room. A pretty dark haired woman leaning over toward his. Lip almost touching. He's smiling a wide smile.

"Are you okay?" the guy Emily's talking too asks. She looks at him, and smiles.

"Um, yeah. I'm sorry if I seem distracted. I just...I just got out of a relationship. I'm so sorry." Emily says sadly, playing the lie off perfectly.

"It's okay. If you aren't...ready for anything, you should call me sometime in the future." He tells her while handing her his card. She smiles at him.

"Thank you." She says sweetly. He moves onto someone else, and she smiles at him. She turns to Derek who is lip locked with the brunette from earlier. She feels anger rise in her, and she doesn't know why. He unlocks his lips from the woman's and she takes his hand. _Please don't leave. Don't leave. It's not twelve_ _yet. _She watches as the woman takes him out on the dance floor. She looks at the man that's been eyeing her all night. She smiles at him, and he walks over to her. "Hello..." She smiles at him. He leans close to her.

"Hi...mind if I buy you a drink?" He asks. Emily smiles and takes his hand.

"Or we could dance." She says. He smiles, and she pulls him onto the dance floor. She immediately pressed her body against his like that girl did to Derek. She turns so her back is to his chest, and she can see Derek grinding with that girl. She is smiling, and giggling as his lips press against her skin. The man smirks feeling Emily bump and grind against him. Derek looks over, and sees them together. His face goes red with anger as he watches Emily turn around, and kiss the man hard on the lips. Derek smiles at the girl he was talking too. He tells her that he'll call her, and he makes his way to Emily. He pulls her out of the man's arms, and into his.

"What was that?" He asks her. She pulls out of his embrace.

"What were you doing?" She asks him.

"Talking. You were having sex on the dance floor." Derek says loudly. She grits her teeth.

"No. I was doing the same thing you were doing. I was following through with the bet!" She tells him.

"The bet I'm gonna win because you can't keep your tongue out of this guys mouth!" Derek says.

"Well how about a new bet then! First person to take someone home tonight wins!" Emily says. Derek gives her a dark look.

"FINE!" He says. She looks at him angrily.

"FINE!" She yells. They both walk back to table and slam the numbers on the table. "I have eight." She says. Derek looks at her.

"I have eight too." He says. She smirks.

"Good thing we already have a tie breaker!" Emily tells him. He gets in her face.

"Yeah! Good thing!" He says. They both part ways angrily. She drags some guy on the dance floor, and he grabs some girl on the dance floor. They both start dancing, and soon he watches her kiss the guy. He knows it's a show for him because she's angry, but he doesn't care. He does the same with the girl, and after a while his partner leaves, and her's drags her into the alley way. Looking around Derek doesn't see Emily or her guy. He walks over to the table and looks at Garcia, and JJ. "Where'd Emily go?!" Derek asks. JJ looks at him.

"Alley way with that guy she was dirty dancing with." Garcia answers. Derek looks at the both of them, and he runs out into the alley way. When he opens the door he sees her. Her dress pulled up high on her thighs, and the man's lips attached to her neck. When he opens the door both of them turn around to see Derek.

"What the fuck Derek!?" Emily asks making the guy put her down so she can cover herself. The guy looks at them.

"Is he your boyfriend?" The guy asks. Emily turns to him.

"No." She says. The guy walks away anyway, and Emily feels herself getting angry. "What was that?" She asks him. He looks at her, and is at a loss for words. Finally he comes up with something to say...even if it was stupid.

"You don't just...you don't go out in alley ways with people you don't know Prentiss." He tells her walking toward her. She gives him a look then scoffs.

"I know how to take care of myself. How hypocritical of you! You love to brag about how you take women you don't know home. Why can't I do that?" She asks him angrily. She walks toward him challenging him.

"Because..." He starts. _You're mine. _"Because..." She stops him with a bitter laugh.

"Is it because you're jealous or something? You have no fucking right to be jealous. I'm not yours. I won't ever be yours." Emily says. He grabs her and pulls her too him.

"You want to be though." He says roughly. She feels her heart start beating faster. "I saw you staring at me tonight. Every time I talked with a woman you would just stare. I could feel it. Don't tell that you aren't just as hot for me as I am for..." He says. "I'm a profiler. I know Emily." He says a bit softer. She takes a breath, and turns her head.

"No. I'm not. I...I...don't...I can't...I..." She stops, and looks up at him. He's staring at her with those big eyes. She can see the emotion in them, and the desire for her. She can see it all, and to tell the truth...it's all she wants. "Fuck it." She says looking at him, and smashing her lips against his. It takes him by surprise, but soon he gives in. He presses her against the wall, and his hands roam her body.

"You wanna get out of here?" He asks her. She smiles, and kisses him again.

"I'd love too." She says. Derek runs in to grab their things while Emily catches a cab. Walking toward the table he grabs both of their things.

"Emily got really sick outside. She's had a bit too much to drink. I'm gonna take her home." Derek says. JJ and Garcia's eye brows rise.

"Alright. Tell her to feel better, and to call me in the morning." JJ says. After he was gone Garcia let out a squeal and high-fived JJ. Reid looked at the both of them confused.

"Why'd you just squeal? You only do that when you've succeeded in a long thought out project..." Reid says. "And a short not-so-thought out project." Reid says. JJ shakes her head.

"You don't know what Derek just told us?" JJ asked him.

"He said Emily got sick." Reid says oblivious. The girls gave him a look. "She's sick...right?" He asks.

* * *

Emily collapses on top of Derek covered in sweat, and panting. "Jesus Princess. You were right. I didn't even notice the Empire Strikes Back action figure in your living room." He tells her with a grin. She smacks his arm.

"It doesn't have the title on it. How did you know it was Empire Strikes Back?" She asks him. He laughs. "Nerd." She says with a smile.

"Sh..that's a secret." He says reaching out so she can curl to his body. She closes her eyes, and so does he. Before drifting off into a deep sleep she smiles.

"You owe me a shoulder rub, all my paperwork, and my money." She whispers. His eyes open, and he looks at her confused. "We're at my apartment, honey. I took you home. I won." She says kissing his cheek. "Goodnight." She says. He stares at her, and then shakes his head.

"Emily Prentiss you are truly one of a kind." He says. He felt her smile against his skin. To think, it was all because of a bet.

**Thank you for reading! Please review, favorite, do what you people do! Show me love...please?(: Hope you enjoyed! A Comfort Thing should be updated tomorrow for any followers of that!**


End file.
